Simmering on the Rooftop
by Freaking Cage
Summary: Grimmjow waits for Ichigo on the roof. Thought process, one shot. R&R...please. T for language.


Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, all you Luppi fans would be crying your eyes out.

Grimmjow hacked up a wad of saliva and mucus and spit it out below him, down from the top of his perch on the roof to the street below. He subconsciously wondered if someone had been below him and if it had fallen on their head if they would have felt it. Arrancar spit was technically a dead man's spit, and therefore spiritual spit, so shouldn't it be undetectable to the humans? Grimmjow snickered to himself; he supposed his spit should be saved for the Shinigami. The thought of spitting on their self-righteous heads amused Grimmjow.

It was for one of them he was currently waiting. That dumbass Ichigo, he was going to kick his little Good Boy ass today. He was going to get him good, after he pulled that shit on Grimmjow, it was all he could think about until his current arrival. He absent-mindedly grazed his fingers over his scar, the scar that fucker had given him. His left arm twitched, or rather, what should have been his left arm twitched. It was fucking irritating is what it was. That phantom limb feeling, it pissed Grimmjow off.

Fucking Shinigami. They knew everything, and he was just a fucking pawn. He could've been king of Hueco Mundo, he could've done it, but then those Shinigami come in and ruin it all. Fucking Aizen-SAMA comes in and makes 'em remotely human, to the point where they stop eating each other.

Grimmjow scoffed loudly. Dog eat Dog world, that's what it _was_, now it was a fucking playground. Hurt someone and the second they start crying, you get your ass kicked to the next Kingdom Come by Aizen-SAMA. Without moving his head, he shifted his glance in the direction of his missing arm. Fucking Tousen. He could beat the shit out of that guy, if it weren't for fucking Aizen-SAMA.

He never thought it, not really, but he wondered vaguely just how long he could take in a fight against the fat bastard. He hated Aizen more than the Shinigami's whole fucking _existence_. He hated Aizen almost as much as he hated Ulquiorra. Grimmjow's lip turned downward in a large sneer. All fucking _self-righteous_ is what they are. What right do they have though, really? Grimmjow wanted to know. He had just as much right as Aizen to be King of Hueco Mundo, but that guy just suddenly _came_ and took over the goddamn place, right out from underneath Grimmjow's feet the carpet was pulled. And like any other real man, Grimmjow cursed Aizen.

What _right_ did he have? This was _his_ territory, this was _Grimmjow's_ domain, and then out of the fucking blue this Shinigami _bastard_ randomly decides to build a fucking mosque in the goddamn desert, like he was planning a fucking family vacation home. A couple walked below Grimmjow and he looked in their direction. They laughed at some joke, probably a stupid one Grimmjow thought, and ate donuts.

Donuts, wonder what they taste like, Grimmjow thought idly. He stared at the bitten pastry and looked at the whole in the center. Much like a hollow, a hollow pastry. Grimmjow wondered why Aizen didn't have a whole hoard of them, being so fat he must have gotten like that somehow. Grimmjow snickered. Probably did, they were probably hidden in the guy's fucking _throne_.

When Grimmjow was done laughing he squinted at the sun, long enough to make his eyes hurt. Why was that? He was dead, shouldn't the pain be fucking over with? Whatever, Grimmjow shrugged it off and glanced about him, a small purple orb following his vision. He played with the orb for awhile- a cat following a piece of yarn after a meal but stopped when a flash of black came into his view. He stood and turned to the left and sure enough he saw a black Shinigami robe with an ugly orange head attached to the top, bouncing through the city.

Grimmjow chuckled. Come and get it Shinigami. I'll show you just how _worthless_ all you SHITTY-gamis are.

Grimmjow jumped off of the roof and moved to a place that would block the orange-headed freak from his destination. Grimmjow looked out at the bobbing head that slowly came in his direction, not yet aware of the hell Grimmjow was going to put him through.

Bring it on Bitch. Grimmjow snickered his silent challenge.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Author's Note: Yay! I hope I got Grimmjow's voice right, if you're disappointed let me know. Man, I've written like, 4 fanfictions today. O.o And it's Christmas Eve! I'll post this tomorrow though...I'm kind of talking to myself aren't I? Haha, either way Merry Christmas to you all, and don't forget to SPEND TIME WITH YOUR FAMILY! As annoying as your cousins can be, deal with it-You'll be going to college soon enough anyway. God Bless you all. :D

Also, I hope I'm the first to think of shitty-gami. I have to say, that was very clever of me


End file.
